


It's Christmas. Again.

by sodunwithyou



Series: Congregation's Vagrant [6]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, I Tried, I don't even know anymore, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, but i think this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete doesn't think one Christmas is enough.</p><p>Pete wants a Christmas Part Deux and he decided the Iero-Way Household was the perfect location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas. Again.

It was Christmas. Again.

“Open my present first!” Pete exclaimed, throwing his present towards Patrick.

“I opened your present yesterday,” Patrick frowned.

Pete merely rolled his eyes at him, “but I got you another. Duh. That was normal people Christmas. This is extra special Christmas. Christmas Part Deux. Bigger and better.”

“Shut up Pete,” Patrick laughed, “I’m opening it, alright?” It was wrapped awfully, with three different types of wrapping paper all stuck together scrappily. It was all very Pete. Inside lay a beautiful fedora, inside the fedora were other little bundles, and inside these little bundles were condoms and lube and a lacy thong that made Patrick blush a deep, deep red before chucking it at Pete’s face. “You’re an idiot. And I hate you.”

Everyone heard the affectionate ‘I love you’ behind the words and the half-hearted glare.

“Explain to me again why we’re doing this?” Frank asked, earning a groan from Patrick, Tyler and Dallon who had already explained it twice and a slap from Gerard who had been intent on them staying in their little bubble and making out until this was over.

Although eyes were on Pete it was Gabe who spoke up, being unusually serious about it all, “it’s the group Christmas. We couldn’t all get together on Christmas day, so Boxing Day it is. And we will celebrate. And we will all enjoy it.”

“No innuendo?” William asked with a coy smile.

“Not yet darling, just wait till I get started,” Gabe purred, leaning in to nip at his neck.

Since the Pete Incident the group had not only grown closer, but grown a little larger. Gabe wormed his way in as obnoxiously as possible, turning up in outrageous clothes (“glittery gold skinny leather pants are the definition of cool, fuck you guys”) and with a range of entertaining stories (“have I told you about the time I got locked in a zoo overnight?”). With Gabe came William, he appeared one night at Gabe’s side and seemed reluctant to leave. Thankfully Gabe seemed reluctant to let him go.

“I want Ty to open his present next,” Josh called, winking in Pete’s direction which was an awful sign in itself, but followed by a nod to Gabe was a sign of pure disaster.

“If they are panties, you can forget sex for the next 10 years,” Tyler threatened, looking at the package warily.

Pete barked out a laugh as Gabe smiled in faux innocence, “it’s so much better than that.”

The rest of the group were watching on in amusement, with Brendon whispering his guesses at what’s inside in Dallon’s ear (“I reckon it’s something wildly erotic and Tyler will blush like a tomato”) and Pete nudging ‘Trick in excitement every two seconds.

In reality the present itself was a bit of an anti-climax, however Tyler’s reaction more than made up for it. First he stared. Then blushed. Then stared some more. Then looked at Josh. Went back to the present. Did an outstanding impression of a gold fish. Made some strange strangled noises. Stared. Looked at Josh. Stared. Giggled. Laughed like an insane person. Threw himself at Josh. Began an insane make out session.

While all this went on the others were left to smother their laughter and attempt to hide their smiles. “No sexy times,” Brendon sighed when Tyler’s hands started to drift south. “Can you tell me what it is, I can’t see and I need to know.”

“A signed N*Sync record,” Gabe laughed.

“And VIP tickets to see Justin Timberlake.” Pete added.

“It’s Justin Timbersnake you bimbo,” Ryan corrected with a scowl.

This started a small fight between Ryan and Pete that consisted mainly of saying “no, you’re the bimbo’” until Spencer pinched Ryan’s arm and Patrick clamped his hand over Pete’s mouth. “All this over N*Sync.”

Tyler spluttered, turning with a fierce look in his eye, “N*Sync are amazing. Okay. You just hate them because you ain’t them. Josh is amazing. This is better than anything ever.”

“I totally have a dirty present for you in my wardrobe, but I figured you’d kill me if I gave it to you here,” Josh shrugged, succeeding in making Tyler blush once more.

Ashley, another new arrival thanks to Frank’s friend Jamia, smiled sweetly over at Tyler, “I helped him pick it out. You’ll love it.”

“I like her,” Brendon laughed, winking her way as Ashley laughed.

“Stop flirting and open your present,” Dallon frowned, elbowing Brendon in the side (possibly a little harder than he needed to, but he’s still a little scared Brendon will leave him – no matter how irrational the others know this to be).

“I was kind of hoping Ray could open his present next?” Mikey’s voice was quiet as he glanced nervously between everyone, only relaxing when Ray took his hand.

“Wait a minute, you two are together?” Gerard asked, staring in awe at the entwined hands.

There was a beat of silence as they all stared at Gee and Frank in shock. “You’re fucking kidding me,” Brendon muttered under his breath.

“Yeah, we are,” Mikey smiled shyly, gripping Ray’s hand as tight as he could.

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice,” Ray shrugged, wrapping his arm around Mikey’s shoulder, “we weren’t hiding it.”

This comment made Gerard frown a little, because he realised suddenly that maybe he hadn’t been there for Mikey in the ways he should have been. He’d been distant. And clearly unobservant. “I’m sorry Mikes. Damn, I should have noticed. But I swear I’ll do a better job at brothering from now on.”

“Brothering?” Gabe giggled, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah dumbass, because Gee is his brother and his mother,” Frank explained as he leant in Gee’s side.

“This is getting more fucked up by the second, just give Ray his gift,” Pete laughed, shaking his head fondly.

The gift giving continued, ranging from adorable (Gerard had drawn a stunning picture of Frank and himself for Frank) to comedic (William had bought Gabe a book of outrageous outfits, and Gabe’s first comment was “man, I’d totally pull that off. Where can I buy it?”) to dirty (Frank had bought Gerard something that Gerard refused to show to anyone but made him blush and stutter like a young virgin).

“This has been great and all, but like. I need food.” Frank chuckled as he ran his hands through Gee’s hair.

“And I need to dye this doofus’ hair, so if we could hurry it along,” Tyler added. He’d bought Josh hot pink hair dye after some strange late night discussion that no one wanted to hear about (apart from Brendon and maybe Gabe and probably Pete, because they love to stick their nose into other people’s business).

Frank and Gee seemed to have a silent discussion using only facial expressions before Gee turned to them all, “here’s my proposition. Pizza. Beer. You can stay here if you want. But be warned, me and Frank will be going upstairs and spending ‘quality time’.”

“Dude, we’re not babies,” Mikey winced.

“Sex. Me and Gee will be having mind-blowing sex, and it may get loud because I’m feeling particularly sexual.” Frank exclaimed, grinning before kissing Gee like no one was watching.

“You know what, I think I’ll pass on the pizza,” Gee gasped when Frank pulled away.

“I was thinking the same thing.”

As those two slunk off Mikey took control of the pizza, ordering more than enough for everyone. Josh and Tyler were trying to find somewhere safe to dye Josh’s hair, because they could hear the muffled moans and bangs and crashes from downstairs so they really didn’t want to venture any closer to the loved up duo (or one of many loved up duos).

Mikey and Ray found themselves alone in the kitchen, with Mikey resting his head on Ray’s shoulder in their loose embrace. “That went well,” Ray said, lips pressing a light kiss to Mikey’s neck.

“It could have gone a lot worse.”

“You know; he really does love you. He’s just busy and he’s got so much pressure he puts on himself, he can’t see everything,” Ray could tell what was bothering Mikey, it was a gift he’d had for a while and there were definitely times it proved useful.

“I know. I just wanted him to notice. You know? I just thought maybe he’d see something was different,” Mikey’s eyes had filled with tears and his grip on Ray had tightened.

“Shh, it’s okay Mikes. That’s okay to feel that way, it’s more than justified. All I’m saying is that he loves you more than anything, he really does and he’d do anything for you. He may not be the most observant person sometimes, but we all make mistakes and we all have flaws. Gee’s is that sometimes he gets distracted, or blinded by what he wants to see, and I think we’re all a little guilty of that,” Ray spoke softly as Mikey let the tears roll down his face, he’d been here before (several times in fact) and he’s learnt that it’s best to let Mikey get it all out and to try and reassure him as much as possible.

They stayed in each other’s arms, the kitchen their own blissful bubble as the moment seemed suspended it time, “you’re right. As usual,” Mikey laughed weakly, pressing his lips to Ray’s.

“I’m always right Mikes.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Mikey grinned before going back in for another kiss. It continued like that for what seemed like forever, the two trapped in their little bubble where time didn’t seem to matter at all as they were lost in each other’s touch.

In the end it was the persistent ringing of the doorbell that forced them apart. “PIZZA!” Brendon called out, making them shake their heads as they went to answer the door. They passed Tyler who was massaging the hair dye into Josh’s hair, they passed Dallon and Brendon who were sharing hushed words and smiling about something on Brendon’s phone, they passed Gabe who had his tongue down William’s throat, they passed the stairs where sounds of Gee and Frank’s sex marathon could be faintly heard and they passed Pete and Patrick who were huddled together just enjoying the closeness of the other.

Mikey was hit with that overwhelming feeling of belonging again. Everything felt alright.

Him and Gee may have left their family behind, but they found a new one. A better one. And not for the first time in the past few months Mikey felt happy. And he really quite liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried guys! Not as much frerard as I would have liked, but I promise there will be more of them to come :)  
> hit me up because I'm bored and it's Christmas - prompts and stuff are cool.
> 
> kik - saidanddun
> 
> tumblr - whatisdoneisdun


End file.
